


Потеря

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Написано на Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на заявку "Гриндельвальд обнаруживает пропажу фиала только в замке Нурменгард"





	Потеря

Куини не замечает ничего - ни малейшего всплеска эмоций, ни единого проблеска напряженной или злой мысли, но тишина, воцарившаяся в замке, вдруг взрывается чудовищным грохотом.

Криденс? Снова этот ужас — как тогда, в Нью-Йорке?

Куини вспоминает Тину, ее попытки успокоить Криденса, и сердце сжимается. Но Тины здесь нет, и если Криденс...

Куини бросается из комнаты, в которую ее отвели вскоре после прибытия в замок. Коридор пуст; ровные ряды зачарованных ламп отражаются в светлой обивке стен. Рой недоуменных и опасливых мыслей остается за дверями комнат, из которых так никто и не выглядывает. На галерею, опоясывающую большой зал, Куини выходит в одиночестве.

Внизу настоящий разгром, но черного неистового вихря нет и в помине. И самого Криденса тоже нет.

Только один человек стоит там, среди обломков дорогой мебели, опустив беловолосую голову. Он так неподвижен, что странным образом напоминает статую, изготовленную не-магами. Куини не слышит его мыслей. В амфитеатре и тогда, в квартире, все было иначе, но сейчас он закрыт намертво. Словно его здесь и вовсе нет.

Но он есть.

Куини чудится что-то жуткое в его позе, не столько расслабленной, сколько обреченной. Руки висят вдоль тела, голова опущена. Он похож на смертника, обреченного умереть в одиночестве, смертника, которому незачем уже держать лицо.

Он вдруг делает едва заметное движение, и обломки разлетаются в стороны, с грохотом обрушиваясь на стены. Куини отшатывается. Со звоном осыпаются витражные окна, холодный ветер врывается в зал. А Гриндельвальд вдруг тихо и горько смеется, и смех его — намного страшнее всего остального. 

Теплая рука хватает Куини за плечо, и чужое дыхание щекочет ухо.

— Тише. Не ходите туда.

Это Винда Розье, та женщина из Парижа. Она тянет Куини обратно в коридор.

— Да вы с ума сошли. Зачем вас туда понесло? Идемте в вашу комнату, живо.

Лампы в коридоре мигают. Винда почти бежит, увлекая Куини за собой. И только когда дверь в комнату тщательно закрыта, Винда наконец выпускает ее и позволяет отступить на шаг.

— Что там случилось? — говорит Куини.

Винда едва заметно качает головой, оглядывается вокруг. Напуганной она не выглядит, но в ее глазах Куини чудится какой-то особый непонятный блеск.

— Просто не подходите к нему сегодня. Вы же видели, что он устроил.

— Я не понимаю, почему.

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит Винда. — У него исчезла одна вещь, которой он очень дорожит. Возможно, ее украли.

— Сегодня?

— Да, сегодня. Думаю, когда он подходил к той бедной девушке, которую убили авроры.

Куини прикусывает губу. Все, произошедшее сегодня, кажется ей до сих пор нереальным.

— Но что это за вещь?

— Небольшой магический фиал.

Винда снова подходит, останавливается так близко, что Куини слегка не по себе. Дыхание Винды касается ее кожи, теплое, влажное.

— Он так ценен, этот фиал?

— Думаю, лишь для самого владельца. Может быть, эта вещь досталась ему от родителей, я не знаю. В нем что-то было, напоминающее о кровной магии.

— От родителей... — бездумно повторяет Куини.

От родителей.

Куини вдруг жалеет его, этого человека, который крушит там мебель, и дай Мерлин, чтобы не начал разрушать весь замок. Гриндельвальд не так уж молод, и его родителей, наверное, нет в живых.

— Вы нравитесь мне, Куини, поэтому я и говорю вам все это. Вы скоро обнаружите, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд — вовсе не чудовище, которым его изображают, -говорит Винда. — Он великий волшебник, и он стоит того, что за ним идти, вы сами это увидите. В общении он бывает довольно мягким. — Винда переводит дыхание и продолжает торопливым шепотом. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы помнили, всегда помнили, что он смертельно опасен. Он как слишком остро заточенный нож. Такой нож никому не желает зла, но одно неосторожное движение, и все, можно истечь кровью до смерти. Никогда, слышите? Никогда не приближайтесь к нему, если он в дурном настроении.

— Я поняла, — говорит Куини растерянно.

Терпкий запах духов Винды, ее близость смущают Куини. Но Винда вдруг отстраняется.

— Вот и хорошо, — произносит она уже спокойнее, лишь прерывистое дыхание выдает ее волнение. — Не покидайте эту комнату сегодня.

Касается напоследок щеки Куини своими прохладными, нежными пальцами — и исчезает за дверью.

\---

Куини решается выйти лишь час спустя. Обломки мебели в большом зале к тому времени уже исчезают. Окна снова застеклены, но в этот раз витражи не имеют никакого сюжета. Куини долго стоит, разглядывая простой узор из темно-синих и серебряных ромбов, — ледяной, словно горные вершины за окнами.

А потом она замечает Гриндельвальда, который стоит на небольшой открытой террасе — там, снаружи. Голова его слегка запрокинута, ветер треплет волосы, развевает полы его расстегнутой шинели.

Странный он человек.

Неприметную дверь, полускрытую портьерой, Куини находит слева от витражных окон. Смотрит на ручку, касается ее — бережно, как дотрагиваются до спящего младенца. Потом зажмуривается и толкает дверь.

Ледяной ветер бьет Куини в лицо. Она охает и переступает порог, открывает глаза — и огромный простор словно обрушивается на нее. Вокруг все невозможно большое: пропасть прямо перед ней, сияющие снежные вершины, бескрайнее синее небо. Обхватив себя руками, дрожа, Куини на миг забывает о Гриндельвальде и просто смотрит, впитывает в себя беспощадное великолепие горной страны.

А потом нагретая чужим телом шинель ложится ей на плечи, по телу прокатывается волна согревающих чар, и Куини приходит в себя.

— Здесь очень красиво, — говорит она неуверенно. Взглянуть ему в лицо ей отчего-то страшно.

— Да. Но холодно. Пойдемте, Куини.

Они проходят наискось через пустой зал. После террасы в замке очень жарко, но Куини, обхватив себя руками, крепко держится за шинель.

Гриндельвальд открывает перед ней дверь в небольшой кабинет, и тотчас там разгорается огонь в камине. То ли местные эльфы настолько старательны, то ли он способен зажигать пламя движением ладони.

Куини садится в отодвинутое для нее кресло. Опускает взгляд.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд...

— Мое имя — Геллерт, — говорит он спокойно, усаживаясь напротив.

В нем будто и тени не осталось того человека, который недавно громил собственный замок. 

— Что вас тревожит, Куини?

— Мне показалось, — говорит она, все так же не поднимая глаз, — что... это вы встревожены...

— Вот как?

Ни гнева, ни волнения. На разделяющем их невысоком столике, тонко звякнув, появляются чашки. Куини вспоминается парижская квартира и настойчивый чайник Винды Розье.

— Нет, я не буду чай.

Куини наконец смотрит на Гриндельвальда. Лицо его выглядит довольно бледным, а, впрочем, он, кажется, всегда такой. Румяным его представить довольно трудно.

— Я подумала, — произносит Куини, — может быть, вам станет легче, если вы поговорите с кем-то?

— С кем-то — это с вами?

— Да. Я умею хранить секреты. Я слышу столько всего, каждый день, каждый час. Столько всего. Только ваших мыслей я не...

— Надеюсь, — говорит он. — Мои мысли вам и впрямь ни к чему, бедное дитя.

Куини прикусывает губу. Гриндельвальд, кажется, смеется над ней, но взгляд его все так же спокоен и доброжелателен.

— Он в самом деле принадлежал вашим родителям? Тот фиал?

— У кого-то в замке длинный язык, — медленно говорит Гриндельвальд. — А вы скучаете по своим родителям, Куини?

— Очень, — вырывается у нее.

Гриндельвальд поднимается со своего кресла. Куини думает, сейчас он подойдет к ней, может быть, положит руку на плечо, но вместо этого Гриндельвальд отходит к окну и останавливается там, заложив руки за спину. Смотрит за стекло, в окружающее замок снежное великолепие.

Куини облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Да, я понимаю, — произносит Гриндельвальд. — Но дело не в родителях, Куини. Нет, не в них.

Он долго молчит. Пустые чашки из тонкого фарфора смиренно стоят, дожидаясь непонятно чего. Куини медленно водит пальцем по столу.

Зачем она здесь? Ведь ничего он не скажет, только расстроится еще больше.

Сложно с человеком, чьих мыслей ты не слышишь.

— Представьте, — говорит вдруг Гриндельвальд, — что ваш не-маг...

— Якоб, — напоминает Куини. — Его зовут Якоб.

— Да. Конечно. Представьте, что однажды обстоятельства заставили вас не просто расстаться. Представьте, что он возненавидел вас. Неважно, заслуженно или нет. Вы расстались на годы. А потом он вдруг вспомнил о вещице, которая была дорога вам обоим и которая осталась у вас. И лишил вас этой вещи. Чужими руками, посредством банальной кражи. — Он странно усмехается. — Может быть, в его глазах вы недостойны владеть даже этой малостью. А может, он хочет уничтожить саму память о вашем союзе...

— Я не могу такого представить, — отвечает Куини звонким голосом. — Якоб никогда бы так не поступил.

Сама мысль об этом кажется ей абсолютно невозможной. Такое — и Якоб?

— Значит, вам повезло.

Голос Гриндельвальда все такой же спокойный.

"Хочет уничтожить саму память о вашем союзе..."

Куини вдруг вспоминает: "В нем чувствуется кровная магия". Так он, выходит, женат? И женился он по каким-то старинним обрядам, как любят они тут в Старом Свете.

Только вот жена от него ушла.

— Но ведь это может быть просто ошибкой? — говорит Куини. — Случайностью. Послушайте же. Если та женщина любила вас, хоть когда-то любила, то она не сделала бы ничего подобного.

— Невинное вы дитя. Ступайте отдыхать, Куини.

— Это в самом деле может быть случайностью, — настаивает она.

Гриндельвальд едва заметно качает головой. Холодный отсвет, падающий на его лицо, на миг превращает его в старика. Белые волосы кажутся седыми.

"Никогда не приближайтесь к нему, если он в дурном настроении", — говорит в памяти Куини голос Винды Розье. Но Куини подходит. Осторожно касается его рукава, заглядывает снизу в бледное невеселое лицо.

— Может быть, все еще наладится.

— Нет, Куини. Там все уже разбито вдребезги. Забудьте, милая. У вас хватает своих проблем.


End file.
